


Hi, Sugar!

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cosmic Balance, M/M, Thor knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sees something that makes him decide he needs to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Sugar!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was inspired by something I saw on tumblr, but I didn't save the post and now I can't find it - if you recognize it, please let me know so I can add proper credit. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Honey! I'm home!" 

Loki braced himself as he heard the dull thud of Mjolnir hitting the floor of the entranceway. When Thor was staying at _Jane's_ he always managed to remember to hang up his hammer, and Loki wasn't about to forget it. 

"Hi, sugar!" he sang back. 

"What's for dinner?" Thor asked as he came into the kitchen and kissed Loki on the cheek. 

"I was just getting myself a glass of mead. I barely got home five minutes ago," Loki told him. 

We _do_ both have jobs, he added silently. Loki's main job was to counter his brother, thus maintaining cosmic equilibrium. Thor sometimes seemed to think that just because Loki found it rewarding, it didn't really count as work. As though Loki would have wrangled a bilgesnipe for fun. Yes, the screams of terror as it ran through the halls of Gladsheim were delightful. Even with a powerful array of spells, though, it had taken an hour to truly get the stench out of Thor's hair after he had defeated it, and there was no way Loki was going to bed with him reeking like that. 

"I merely ask because of that delicious smell," Thor explained. 

Oh, yes. That. "There's peach cobbler in the slow cooker from this morning," Loki mumbled. 

"That sounds most excellent! I will prepare our meat," Thor said, rummaging in the freezer. 

Loki knew what that meant. "I thought perhaps we might simply go to an inn in the town," he suggested. 

"Nonsense. You have prepared our dessert, it is only right that I contribute to our meal as well," Thor said. He found two steaks and shut the freezer. Loki watched in dismay as he carried them out to the balcony. "Fore!" Thor yelled, seconds before a bolt of lightning shot down, charring the steaks to just short of a crisp. 

"What did you yell?" Loki asked when he got back in. 

"Fore," Thor said. 

"And why did you yell that?" Loki asked after a deep breath. 

"My good doctor friend suggested it as a way of giving warning, so as to not startle him into his transformation. He said it is from a game doctors play. He always jumps when I call it though." 

Loki forced his face into a smile. "That's so sweet of you," he said. 

It had been three days since Loki had spied Thor smiling fondly from their balcony at a wooing couple in the garden below. The couple had spoken tenderly to each other, and they were all gentle hands and gentle smiles with each other, and it had given Loki a pang of doubt. He had stabbed Thor twice that day, in a battle for control of Alfheim, and while he had been careful to avoid not only all of Thor's internal organs but also all of his major arteries, the truth was that Thor was still limping slightly when they returned home together. It made Loki worry. 

***** 

The next morning, over breakfast, they talked about their plans for the day. 

"An evil genius is threatening to increase global warming on Midgard, flooding the coastal cities, if he is not given the Hope Diamond carried to him by a line of Rockettes," Thor said. "I intend to stop him." 

"That's nice," said Loki. "I got a new cross-stitch kit I want to do today." 

Thor's eyes widened, but he said nothing. 

It was _ridiculous_ that Loki could somehow cook their steaks no better than Thor had. He was sure it was bottled frustration, taken out on the helpless cuts of meat. But the label on the embroidery kit had clearly said BEGINNER and it equally clearly was not, and after spending an entire day fighting with it, he had no patience left for cooking. 

Thor ate happily, as though he did not mind the heavy layer of charring that covered his food. 

***** 

"More cross-stitch?" Thor asked the next morning. 

"No, definitely not," Loki snapped. He forced himself to modulate his tone before continuing. "I'm doing a publicity photo shoot with a shore clean-up group. They suggested that pictures of a celebrity might increase their membership." It was a much better idea than embroidery had been. No needles, no patterns designed by deranged idiots. Just cameras and compliments and adoration. 

"That is very kind of you," Thor said. "I am doing something similar today, myself." 

Didn't _that_ just figure. "That is very kind of you, too," Loki said. He batted his eyelashes and Thor smiled cheerfully. 

Loki arrived to his shoot at ten-thirty. "I'm ready for makeup," he said pointedly when no one seemed to notice his arrival. They were all staring down the beach like the sort of idiots who design embroidery patterns. He followed their gaze to find _Thor_ , stretching and flexing, warming up his muscles. 

"What?" asked someone stupid as they turned to him. 

"I _said_ I'm ready for makeup," he hissed. "But it seems everyone is busy ogling my brother." 

"Oh! There's.. Umm, there's no makeup. We were told to just start filming as soon as you were both here. Hey, Cam!" she yelled. "Roll it!" 

Thor met Loki's gaze as the mortals melted away. "This beach is under my protection, brother. I will not let you pollute it," he growled. 

"I wasn't planning to- oof!" Loki was in the middle of trying to answer that he didn't intend to pollute anything when Thor tackled him, knocking the air out of his lungs. 

"Get off me! I'm just here for some pictures," Loki protested. 

"You are here to work your villainous ways, and I am here to counter you, as is my place," Thor announced. 

"You're crushing me, I can't breathe," Loki protested. 

"You didn't have any complaints last night," Thor answered with a grin. 

Loki could hear the film crew giggling. That really was the last straw. He pulled out one of his daggers and sank it into Thor's leg. 

Thor's eyes lit up. "Oh, brother, I've missed you," he breathed, leaning down to claim Loki's lips with his own. 

Loki pulled the knife out as Thor's hand slipped between them and he kissed his way down Loki's neck. He began to attack the buckles on Thor's armor. 

Thor raised his head. "Thank you, your work is done. Your checks will be in the mail," he told the staring crew. 


End file.
